


蘇活區頂的月亮

by wi1dmoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 設定混用影集版與小說版，或許主要是影集。篇名出自音樂劇 The Threepenny Opera，〈Kids Today〉，其他一切都是不可言說。因為可愛的黑洞說了想看阿茲吃爆米花，就寫了爆米花。這一篇是寫給他的。





	1. Chapter 1

這是一個很久很久之前，關於食物和復仇的故事。

在燃燒的篝火邊，嗓音粗啞的老太婆將玉米粒灑進火上的土鍋裡，她說。

豹撲過去，把她撕成碎片，再把她肚裡的孩子揪出來，交給自己的母親，吃掉他！牠們說。不然他必定會報復殺死他父母的我們。

「他會嗎？」火旁的孩子們瑟縮著擠成一堆，「為什麼牠們要殺死她？」

「人類是豹的食物，」老太婆被白膜遮覆大半的混濁眼睛看著火堆另一側俯臥的巨蛇，那是獵人們傍晚扛回的獵物，黑紅交錯的蛇巨大得令人悚然起敬，即使死亡也不能減損牠的美麗分毫，「人類是蛇的食物。」她低聲喃喃，字字顫抖。

「然後呢然後呢？」孩子們追問後續，「他死了嗎？他回來復仇了嗎？」

豹的母親不忍心殺死嬰兒，牠將他藏在罐子裡養大，直到齧鼠告訴他真相。那孩子用箭射死了三隻豹，而另一隻被迫逃到了月亮身邊。

啊。  
眾人呼出混雜安心恐懼和同情的嘆息。

這是一個復仇和食物的故事。老太婆說，所有的故事都是腐化和進食的故事。她看見巨蛇屍體鼓脹的腹部在火光閃動的陰影下起伏，半開闔的嘴在老太婆逐漸瞪圓的目光中撐開、再撐開，溢出的臭氣直噴半空，燃火在前，而只一眨眼暴猛成串的火柱自巨蛇口中瘋狂奔湧而出，嘶嘶笑聲緊隨在後，可惜驚慌逃竄一空的現場無一人聽聞。

✡ ✡ ✡

「沒那麼恐怖吧？」巨蛇呈倒三角狀的頭顱得意地左右擺動，金亮豎瞳愉悅觀察周遭，被踩散的火堆旁一片狼籍，牠慢吞吞爬巡向前，分叉蛇信興高采烈在空氣裡採收恐懼的氣味，蛇身優雅滑過紅土地，突然在嘴裡嚐到某個熟悉的氣味時停下，牠人立起上身，左右晃動的動作不像警戒反而是帶著點好笑的惱怒，「躲什麼躲，我聞到你了。」

在如水銀漫溢的月光下先讓人注意到的是那雙精心保養的手，手指侷促地在即使被白色長袍遮蓋下依然略顯圓潤的小腹前扭成尷尬的一團，然後那個身影就突然站在那裡，在只殘留零碎紅光的柴火餘燼旁，嘴邊的笑微妙介於拘謹與壓抑的欣喜之間，「克蠕力。」

巨蛇燦亮的眼上下打量對方，看不出人類喜樂的五官隨著動作竟也像有了表情，「你在這裡做什麼？天使。」

「做為敵人，我應該先問你在做什麼才對。」沒有正面回答，阿茲拉斐爾挺了挺腰，視線還是忍不住移向巨蛇身上兀自晃動的幾隻箭矢，「你在流血，」他指出。

「嗯？喔。」巨蛇毫不在意地抖動身體而那些插入蛇身的箭矢簌簌落下，他扭頭看向破損的鱗片和泛黑的血孔，不屑的哼聲在那隻手輕柔撫過傷口的同時拉成了嫌棄的咿──「亂摸惡魔是被允許的嗎？」他衝著阿茲拉斐爾嘶嘶吐信。

「上帝之愛不因對象改變，克蠕力。」他說，搭配一個 _我是天使，我會原諒你滿臉鄙夷和內心惡言_ 的眼神。阿茲拉斐爾只是路過──在這個年代，人類群聚的區域說來也就僅僅那麼幾個──，遇上獵人狩獵真的只是湊巧，但在亂箭下虛軟倒地的巨蛇即使只是從眼角一閃而過也還是莫名讓他胸口猛然抽痛，那是不公平的戰鬥，他告訴自己，會悄悄跟著那群人回到部落絕對不是因為關心，更不是因為黑背紅腹的巨蛇讓他想起了理應不可能被區區人類箭矢殺傷的惡魔。

結果巨蛇真的是那個惡魔，而他果然也不至於死在人類箭下。天使無意識地撫摸在他手中重又完好無損的暗色鱗片，細緻冷涼的觸感滑順地讓人著迷，他沒發現巨蛇不知何時在掌底安靜下來，彆彆扭扭地盤到他腳邊，細長的尾巴捲上赤裸的腳踝有一搭沒一搭地輕拍，動作幾乎是憐愛的，憐愛又無辜地引人發噱，阿茲拉斐爾嘆了口氣，「為什麼要為了對人類惡作劇弄傷自己呢。」

「誰說我在惡作劇，」惡魔的反駁本該鏗鏘有力擲地有聲，但那隻撫摸的手令人憤恨的柔軟，他的抵抗終究只縮化成含混無力的嘟噥，「噴火的巨蛇啊，諸君。」

人類和惡魔和天使和任何動物都不同，人類脆弱、懶惰，比起地球上真正的高智商生物──像是海豚，當然──，人類甚至也不是最聰明的那一群。但人類有想像力，不是老鼠那種總是出錯的想像力（牠們總想像那塊乳酪後面連結的鐵條是會掉出更多乳酪的開關，那往往導致牠們在試圖去按那個開關時失去通知下一隻老鼠「嘿老兄，不管你在想什麼，別這麼幹」的機會），而是更細緻的、自行添加諸多細節，並且透過各種方式傳給下一代知道的想像力。

你不會知道火焰與巨蛇連結在一起之後，人類能夠從中說出多少故事。蛇能長出角與四足、或羽毛，搞不好還能憑空生出翅膀來。想像力會帶著人類把任何一時難以解釋的事變成故事，故事會流傳，傳說會變化，根源是警示、是敬畏、是崇拜。  
神祇與反神祇皆將由此而生。更棒的是，這些全是他們自個兒想出來的。

克蠕力在被撫摸的舒適中哼哼，他才不會向天使解釋這其中妙處。「不管怎麼說，都挺好玩的啊。」

其實可以感覺到克蠕力不只是為了好玩，雖然還不能算是熟悉，但阿茲拉斐爾（不願也不會承認的是，他）就是對這名和自己同處地球的惡魔有一些難以言說的親切感，可能是因為他們在這個尚且年輕的星球上是最相似的存在；可能是因為他們的工作與責任本質上沒有太大差異，只是分處天秤兩端；也可能，是因為他是第一個也是唯一一個陪伴自己注視雨水落下新生大地的同伴（而且他靠在自己身側藏在潔白羽翼之下，自然到阿茲拉斐爾經過很多年才驚覺那似乎該是足以引發戰爭的不得體──但反正天使也自然而然地為他伸展了翅膀，所以這就算是打平）。  
無妨，阿茲拉斐爾心想，他總會搞懂的，他只是需要點時間。

細小的爆裂聲音和奇異的焦香吸引了天使與惡魔的注意，克蠕力慢吞吞抬起頭，分叉的舌尖不經心掃過天使有著雲朵般氣味的頸子，阿茲拉斐爾（和克蠕力自己）直至此時才驚覺巨蛇不知不覺間順著他輕撫的動作幾乎大半上身都靠進天使懷抱裡，昏昏欲睡的頭顱懶散靠在天使肩上，圓滾滾的眼眼神散渙。「什麼聲音？」克蠕力問，正好給了阿茲拉斐爾順勢退開一步的空間。

阿茲拉斐爾低咳了聲，若無其事地伸手拉整其實平整依舊的衣擺，目光轉向火堆，然後有趣地睜圓了眼，「聞起來像是──」

「玉米。」克蠕力在天使走向火堆，彎腰拾起幾顆形似縮小版米白色雲朵的東西時吐著舌說。

「和油，」阿茲拉斐爾觀察半埋在餘燼裡的土鍋，仔細端詳手中爆裂膨鬆的米玉粒，無視克蠕力（看不出表情）的不贊同，嘗試性地放了一顆進嘴裡，「還有一點鹽。這嚐起來……」他小心翼翼地咀嚼再嚥下，興沖沖轉向克蠕力而大體上已經抓出他行為模式的惡魔對他猛搖頭。

「我絕對不會把地上撿起來的東西放進嘴裡，」巨蛇對他威嚇吐信，「勸你也最好不要。」

「但這嚐起來很有趣，就像是……像是可以咬的泡泡。」

巨蛇用全力做出翻白眼的表情，施施然滑向另一個方向，「我要走了。」

「你接下來要做什麼？」轉身跟上在月光裡姿態優雅且不知為何似乎比過往移動速度緩慢得多的巨蛇，「我想去西方的島上走走，那裡有些人烹煮魚類的方式很具開創性。」

克蠕力突然停了下來，他側頭看向興致勃勃的天使，「你在誘惑我嗎？天使。」他嘶聲問，又在阿茲拉斐爾張著嘴一時不知如何回應的呆愣中退回原位，「好啊，我可以去。反正我也沒別的事要做。」

多停了幾秒才又重新勾起嘴角，阿茲拉斐爾悠然走在克蠕力身邊，一邊吱吱嘎嘎嚼著膨鬆的玉米花，「真的不吃看看嗎？」他問，克蠕力嗤之以鼻。

「或許可以更多調味，當成點心，」阿茲拉斐爾說，「一定會大受歡迎。」

「不過就是玉米粒。」

「但吃起來真的很有趣。你真的不想試看看嗎？」

「打從心底不想。」

「太可惜了。啊，」他又嚼了一顆，「這顆鹽味太重了。」

巨蛇發出一個崩潰的喉音，卻沒真的爬開，只是倖倖然移動地快速了些，「你在天堂一定過得很無聊吧，」他語帶挖苦。

「你怎能這麼說，」阿茲拉斐爾一臉震驚，「那只是……嗯，好吧，不算太……精彩刺激。」

「就是無聊。」

「地獄難道很有趣嗎？」天使反擊。

「地獄當然無聊得要命，」克蠕力毫不受挫，「當然，很多時候是真的要命。」

「噢……克蠕力。」

「不要，同情，惡魔。」

「……我很抱歉。」

克蠕力因為那柔軟到令人毛骨悚然的歉意沉默了一會兒，就一小會兒，「……惡魔很無聊也不是你的錯。」

阿茲拉斐爾幾乎可以肯定自己從那不甘不願的聲音底層聽出善意，他若有所思地安靜了幾秒，「你知道，有時候我覺得──」

「嗯？」

「沒什麼，」天使微笑起來，「你真的不想來一顆嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

阿茲拉斐爾的一天經常是這樣開始的。

由於天使不需要睡眠，原則上也不需要進食（除了阿茲拉斐爾，他精神上需要食物，一旦缺少討他喜歡的食物攝入，溫和有禮近乎拘謹的前．東門天使就可能默默轉變成脾氣暴躁歇斯底里的倫敦書店老闆，症狀與早餐沒能喝到一杯熱茶的十八世紀英國人極端相似），所以他的作息基本上不受人類習慣的肉體限制，當然，為了能夠在適當的時間取得他希望的服務，他還是盡可能在表面上維持與人類接近的生活規律。

基於此。書店老闆阿茲拉斐爾的日常作息大概是這樣的：  
在轉角那間有位手沖咖啡技巧高超咖啡師的咖啡吧開門前一刻鐘將書籤放進正在閱讀的書頁，整理往往並不紊亂的衣著（但在這陣子，衣物被不情不願挪移的機會大幅提升，他考慮著是否要為此對某特定人士提出抗議，但還沒能做出具體結論），帶著書前往咖啡吧喝上一杯完美調合奶與蜜的變化版布雷衛，搭配奶油甜餡煎餅卷、果醬、起司和米布丁，或許把書讀完，悠閒決定是否要吃第二個早餐，或要散步往哪個小餐館解決午餐。晚餐是在回到書店懶散整理不管整理了再多年都不可能呈現整齊狀態的書籍時要考慮的事；第二個晚餐多半是在書桌前邊翻看報紙邊隨意吃些的簡單鹹點，夏季時的收尾常是薄荷香料茶，冬季毫無疑問會是棉花糖熱可可。

有別於偶爾會有外人移動的書店一樓，他在二樓一隅有一個更私人的空間，藏在幾個書架之後，整體而言和書店其他區域大同小異，只是堆積更多（他就是想要放在手邊盤在上頭的）珍本、更多寫或讀到一半就被暫時放下（甚至遺忘）的筆記文件，以及一張足夠讓他安逸伸展雙腿的躺椅，和上頭書本總是堆疊到離倒塌僅有一線之隔（或天使一言之隔）的矮桌併肩放在靠窗、總能捕捉到倫敦稀有陽光的位置。

而現在阿茲拉斐爾正是待在這裡，以他最自在的模樣，裹在寬鬆的白色長袍裡，翅膀懶洋洋地攤張開來，裸露在外的皮膚在月色籠罩下浮出一層淡淡的銀光，他一手扶著其實和他一點也不熟的平板電腦，另一手無意識地梳撫癱坐在地，將頭顱擱放在他腿上睡成鬆軟的一團的克羅里塌亂的頭髮。

螢幕裡，儕身上流的搶匪和乞丐和警察結成同盟，窮人默默潛入陰影底層。他嘆了口氣，考慮著是否要再點一次重播，或是乾脆去給自己弄杯熱茶，櫥櫃裡其實還存了幾塊牛眼餅乾和嘉年華油炸脆餅，他長年來給自己培養出的進食習慣就像討摸的纏人小貓伸出小爪子撓著天使明明不具生理必要性卻在某些時刻異常多愁善感的胃，但，他精心修整的指尖在酣睡的惡魔耳後找到一小片或許因為過於舒適而暴露出來的細緻鱗片，然後他就（再一次）忘記了其實他大可動用神蹟把那些可愛的點心弄到手邊。

「結局很不賴對吧，」克羅里就如同睡著時那般突然地開口，他沒有睜開眼睛，只是在阿茲拉斐爾腿上蠕蹭成一個更接近撒嬌的姿勢──將頭直接枕上天使柔軟的小肚子，臉頰蹭進布料皺摺下──「皆大歡喜啊。」

「我對你的標準真是一點都不感到意外。」

克羅里半側著臉露出一隻在月光下如同染上黃金色澤的眼，饒富趣味地盯著天使不置可否的表情，「每個人都想復仇，每個人都成功了，但沒人死掉，也沒人以為自己死掉。」他說，「還能有更像喜劇的收場嗎。」

「你知道這是詭辯，」阿茲拉斐爾嘀咕，故意無視了克羅里得意揚揚的那句這才是人類好玩的地方，所有人都會自我欺騙，「你不能否認大多數人類還是期待最後會是快樂的，那更可能讓事情往所有人都好一點點的方向發展──宏觀來說。」

「哦，對，沒錯，一點點的善意。」克羅里的口吻誠懇到幾乎顯得尖苛，「但從來沒人真的知道帶著善意做出來的壞事和帶著惡意做出來的好事到底哪一個才是真正對的事。」他想了想，「就像你把火焰劍給了人類。」

那大概就直接戳中阿茲拉斐爾六千年來最不想正面面對的複雜回憶，他掙扎了幾秒，「你也不能確定讓人類擁有明辨善惡的能力到底是好是壞啊。」

意外地，克羅里為此尷尬地沉默了一小會兒，「你知道嗎，在亞當的事之後，我幾乎可以懷疑那事勉強算是好的。」

阿茲拉斐爾掀了掀唇，他心裡同意，但如果真的說出來那就太對不起克羅里了。所以他只是含糊（但堅定）地咕噥一聲，幸好某特定人士對他的暗示向來接收無誤。

「至少歌不錯。」克羅里轉開話題。

阿茲拉斐爾肯定這一點，不完全是他喜歡的風格，但不錯。「的確不錯。」

「好吧，看來我是睡著了。睡了多久？」

阿茲拉斐爾往外瞥了眼，奶油色的圓月正慢吞吞爬上天頂，「三天吧，我想。」

「哦。」點點頭，克羅里打了個呵欠，「你坐了多久？」

阿茲拉斐爾看著他，微微抿起了嘴，他知道克羅里根本心知肚明，只是想聽他說出來，但他多少有些不情願，「我餓了。」他宣佈。

好笑地盯著阿茲拉斐爾彆扭的消極反抗，克羅里轉頭輕吻他軟軟的肚子然後爬了起來，「想吃些什麼？」

從後凝視惡魔隨著伸展動作更顯修長的身體，指尖依稀還留有鱗片精緻涼爽的觸感，久遠之前的回憶像在鼻尖帶來一陣古老簡樸的焦香，「爆米花。」他說。

「爆米花？」克羅里挑起眉，「我想起來了，你從地上撿東西吃！」

「鍋，我是從鍋子裡撿起來的。」

「地上的鍋子。」

阿茲拉斐爾聳起肩，圓滾滾的眼純然天真無辜，「我只是好奇。」

「難怪所有人都說那是垃圾食物，因為打從一開始就很垃圾。」

天使備感受傷地畏縮了下，「你真的不用把話說得這麼難聽。」

克羅里盯著他明明不是故意──或根本就是故意──的委屈表情好一會兒，終究還是不甘願地癟起嘴，他彎腰靠向他，「好吧，我道歉。」

「克羅里……」阿茲拉爾斐柔軟的笑沿著他嘴唇上揚的弧度綻開，「你知道現在流行放上很多調味料的爆米花嗎？」

「誰知道那種事。」

「焦糖玫瑰鹽、巧克力棉花糖，抹茶粉意外地也很合適，」惡魔分叉的舌尖掃過細數不休的嘴，阿茲拉斐爾噘起唇回吻，卻不免心不在焉，「我特別喜歡果醬和冰淇淋，但那真的得一爆好立刻就吃才行。」

克羅里擠出一小串受不了的「呃──」，但那完全沒能讓一顆心歡快奔向爆米花的天使閉上嘴。

「我們該去買些玉米粒，克羅里？」

「好，去弄玉米，現在就走，去南美洲如何？產地品質最好。」他自暴自棄地亂丟邀約，可惜阿茲拉斐爾根本無視其中的反諷之意。

「這是個誘惑嗎？」

「不──好啦，是，我可以誘惑你一起去買玉米嗎？」

「如果回來之後你會爆給我吃的話？」

克羅里惡狠狠地瞪著他，「我先說，我絕對不吃那種垃──東西。」

「沒關係，但你真的不想試看看嗎？」他站起身，一個彈指換好適當外出的裝扮，悠然跟上一臉不快的克羅里，「就一顆也好。」

「打從心底不想。」

「太可惜了，克羅里。你實在該敞開心胸接受一些新東西。」

上下打量他那身精心維持百多年的服裝，克羅里嗤之以鼻，「你是地球上最沒資格說我的一個。」

阿茲拉斐爾神色自若地聳聳肩，「我只是一旦喜歡上就不會改變。」

停下腳步，克羅里轉頭安靜注視阿茲拉斐爾好一會兒，或許幾秒，幾近永恆，「就像我，」他悄聲說，輕柔彷彿夜裡才能有的耳語。

他的天使笑瞇起那雙灰藍色的眼，眼底的色澤溫潤竟似醞釀著細雨的天空。「就像你，」他欣然承認，而柔和的溼意就隨著惡魔傾身向他的姿勢揉散在唇邊，甜美純粹宛如他倆曾經一起迎接的、世界初生的第一場雨滴。


End file.
